


Linde's Turn

by yummy_mingjien



Series: Bathroom Series [1]
Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Laughter, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: Linde knows why he doesnt share rooms with Ville that often. Or Ville is a little shit and Linde is charmed anyway.





	Linde's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting some old stuff. Hope somebody enjoys it;)

_Linde's POV_

 

When I stepped out of the shower I was greeted with a loud snicker. I rolled my eyes at Ville. At least he didn’t point. Ville just continued giggling.

“Come on, Ville, it’s not funny. You’ve already seen it probably a thousand times.”

A new wave of laughter erupted from him at my indignant tone. “Yeah, but it’s still funny.” He managed to choke out.

Sometimes Ville was so immature. It was always the same when I roomed with him. “You know exactly my hair takes days to dry. I have to wear a showering cap.” I said while I grabbed a towel to dry myself off.

“I know, Lily. But it’s pink and flowery and enormous. It’s simply hideous.” He wheezed having a new fit of giggles.

I punched him in the arm to satisfy my sudden urge for violence.

“Outch! That’s called abuse, you fucker.”

“No, it’s called justice.” I tried to say with a stern voice, but Ville’s laughter was infectious. I had to fight very hard to keep a straight face. It was a lost battle. Ville continued laughing and soon I cracked up too.

“It’s not funny.” I tried again, but my credibility was kinda lost, since I was shaking with laughter.

“Then why are you laughing?” He asked after he regained some control.

“Am not.” We both burst into laughter again. After that stopping became impossible for quite a while. Each time one of us managed to repress the laughter the other one triggered him off again. At last I managed to leave the bathroom and save us from dying at the lack of air.

Exhausted I collapsed on the bed, my stomach ached and I was desperately gasping for air. But it was worth it. That was reason enough for me to keep the ugly showering cap. Seeing Ville laugh was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
